Three Little Words
by trillion42
Summary: "I love you." Those three little words were what Arthur whispered to his roommate every night. Modern! College! AU! one-shot


"I love you."

Three little words. Three little, insignificant words. Yet, they meant so much. Arthur would say they every night to the only person he ever loved. And he never received an answer.

It was better than rejection, he reasoned.

Every night, he would whisper them into his college roommate's ear whislt he was asleep. Merlin never woke up during this.

Since freshmen year, he had done this, finding it hard not to fall for the insolent and cheeky boy. After a few misunderstandings, they had become good friends; the best of friends, even if Arthur felt more.

It was his one satisfaction in life to whisper those three little words to his roommate before he went to sleep himself, but tonight was different. Tonight was the last night.

College graduation was tomorrow and they had to move out by five p.m. This would be their last night together.

"What movie do you want to watch?"

Arthur glanced over at Merlin. As last night in their dorm, they were going to stay in and watch a few flicks.

"I don't know. How about _The Lion King_?" he joked.

Merlin, however, took it seriously and popped that disc in his laptop, where most of their movie marathons took place. Sitting next to Arthur on the floor, he leaned on to his shoulder, closing his eyes. Arthur had at first thought this to be a flirtatious gesture, but soon discovered Merlin liked show affection like that. And it wasn't the love type of affection either, he knew that.

Mid-way through the movie, Merlin's head remain still on the blonde's shoulder. Completely absorbed with the singing animals on the screen, he didn't really mind when Arthur fully brought him into his lap, lifting him quickly and holding him close. Arthur breathed in his roommate's scent when his hair was close to his face. He smelled good.

Around the time "Can You Feel the Love Tonight?" started playing, Merlin had fallen asleep. Arthur shut the laptop. The song was not helping this situation.

He didn't want to wake Merlin. He looked so peaceful when he slept. So he lifted him up bridal style and carried him to his bed.

"Night, Merlin," he muttered, heading over to his own bed. He thought about it, and turned away without saying another word.

"You didn't say it," said a voice. Merlin's eyes were open and hurt looking.

"What?"

"Three little words. You didn't say them."

Arthur strode over to his friend's bed and sat on the edge of it. He looked calm and composed, but on the inside he was having a break down. Did Merlin know?

"What do you mean?"

Merlin sighed. "Every night, you whisper three little words to me. Why is tonight different?"

A lump was caught in his throat. "Because it's our last night together."

"That's no reason."

"I forgot?"

"Not true."

Arthur sighed. "Because I never hear it back?"

Merlin's eyes widened. "What?"

He glared at the floor. "Merlin, if you heard me say them, why didn't you at least reject me?"

Merlin's eyes widened further. "What were those three little words?"

Arthur turned his glare on Merlin. "You should know. I whispered them to you every night since freshmen year. Even when you dated that Freya."

"Arthur." Merlin's voice was hoarse. "Arthur, what were those three little words?"

The blonde's glare turned icy. "I don't see why it matters."

"Arthur." Merlin reached out for his hand, which he pulled away. "Were those words 'I love you?'"

Arthur laughed dryly. "You should know. You apparently heard them."

Merlin shook his head. "No. I didn't. I was too groggy to process anything. All I heard was your voice saying three little words."

"Don't lie to me."

"I'm not!"

Arthur stood up. "No, Merlin! Don't play with me like this!"

"Arthur, just listen-"

"Why should I?"

Merlin glared at him and stood too. "Because-" he started. He never finished, though. Merlin had stepped forward and bit down on Arthur's lips.

It wasn't a perfect kiss. Their noes bumped awkwardly together, and Merlin kind of hit the side of Arthur's mouth, but it seemed to last forever.

"How long?" Arthur whispered, when they pulled away, eyes closed.

"Freshmen year. After I broke up with Freya, I realized I was in love with someone else," Merlin whispered back.

"And who would that be?"

"You."

This time, Arthur claimed his lips, first taking his chin between his thumb and forefinger. Now, this one was a promise, to make sure no lies were hidden somewhere.

They pulled away again. "I'm sorry I didn't say anything."

Arthur looked into Merlin's blue eyes and shook his head. "I wish I had."

Merlin gave him an astonished look. "But you did. Every night. I just didn't hear."

Arthur pulled his close again. "What did you hear?"

"Three little words."

"Which were?"

Merlin smiled. "I love you."

"I love you, too."

* * *

**A/N: This popped into my head and I wrote it at 1 a.m. Sorry for the crapiness of it and thanks for reading!**


End file.
